Blood Lines
by Hekate101
Summary: It's the summer before Harry's seventh year. He goes to the Burrow, but strange things happen. Death Eaters and Stupid Harry! And who's the new teacher?
1. Waiting

A/N: NEW STORY! Okay, this one is...I don't know, but it will probably be _very_ long...-sigh- I'm not sure if I should post it, but I love reviews, so...here goes.

Disclaimer: Me no ownee Harry Potter.

-

Blood Lines

_"Tout le sang qui coule rouge; All blood is red."_ _Eugene Bullard_

Chapter One:

_"If something anticipated arrives too late it finds us numb, wrung out from waiting, and we feel - nothing at all. The best things arrive on time." Dorothy Gilman_

-

Harry Potter sat in his bedroom, throwing a tennis ball against the wall over and over. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. It would hit the wall, bounce off the floor, and he would catch it. It wasn't exactly the funnest activity, but it was something he could use to pass the time.

"Stop that insufferable noise this instant!" Hollered his Uncle Vernon from downstairs. So much for that idea. Over the past few hours he'd come up with one idea after another, all of which he had been forced to stop.

He glanced at the clock next to him hopefully. No such luck. It was still only 8:27. Exactly one hour and thirty-three minutes left until the Mr. Weasley came to pick him up. He'd been up since five and knew by now that a few hours could seem like forever.

He'd packed and repacked his trunk eight times, tried to read Quidditch Through the Ages six, and done other pointless activities forty-two. He was not having a good morning. Not that this wasn't normal- it was, actually. For the first two weeks he'd actually had _something_ to do, however. Even if it was only homework, he desperately wished he had some now.

Somewhere in between counting and wishing he closed his eyes and ended up falling into a deep slumber.

-

Mr. Weasley got up. "It's five 'til ten. I might as well go now." He waved at his family and with a pop, dissapparated.

-

Petunia Dursley was carrying a snack tray into the living room when a man suddenly _appeared_ in front of her. She shrieked and dropped the tray, carrots rolling under the coffee table and dressing splattering all over the rug. She didn't notice, however, as she was staring at the man. He had strangely familiar bright red hair and was smiling cheerily at her.

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley. Is Harry ready to go?" He asked.

She stared at him and slowly backed away. Mr. Dursley had gone to the office at nine and Dudley was out with his friends. She was all alone with this strange man, who was, of all things, asking about her nephew.

He tried again. "Is he upstairs?"

She continued backing away and slowly nodded.

"Thank you." He nodded at her and went upstairs. As soon as he was out of sight she raced to the bathroom and locked the door.

Mr. Weasley stopped outside what he assumed was Harry's bedroom, or at least, the one without the sign that said, "Dudley's room," on it, and knocked. Inside, Harry jerked awake and pulled his wand off the table beside him. "Who is it?"

"It's Arthur, Harry. Can I come in?" Harry sighed in relief and dropped his wand.

"Yeah." The door opened and Mr. Weasley came in.

"Are you ready to go?" He looked at the open trunk.

"What? Oh.yeah. Just a second." He grabbed Quidditch Through the Ages and his tennis ball (previously Dudley's, but he wouldn't miss it) and tossed them in on top of his other things. Slamming it shut, he stood up and looked at Mr. Weasley. "How are we getting there?"

Mr. Weasley looked slightly uncomfortable. "Er...well, about that...Stan has agreed to..."

Harry blinked. Stan? Where was that from? It sounded so familiar. "Stan _Shunpike_?" He asked.

"Uh, yes. Stan Shunpike. He's the conductor of the Knight Bus-"

"I know who he is, but-" Suddenly, it clicked. "Why're we taking the Knight Bus, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well...it's safer." He didn't seem to want to say much on that topic. "Now, Stan and Ernie are going to pick us up at ten, so I came a few minutes early.."

Harry blinked. "Oh! Well, we'd better go outside..." He wondered for a moment how Mr. Weasley had gotten upstairs without alerting Aunt Petunia.

Mr. Weasley nodded dazedly. "Yes, we'd better..." He shook his head a bit, as if to clear a thought, and tapped the trunk. "_Refugio._" It shrunk slowly until toy size. He bent and picked it up. Handing it to Harry, he said, "Here. I'll enlarge it when we get to the Burrow." He walked out and gestured for Harry to follow him.

They stepped outside just in time to see a large double-decker bus appear out of thin air and screech to a stop. Stan motioned to them. "C'mon! C'mon...Blimey! Ernie, its Ne-" After a stern look and a few well-chosen words from Mr. Weasley, Stan stopped goggling and decided to stay in another part of the bus for the remainder of their ride.

-

Predictably, Harry enjoyed being at the Weasleys very much. A few days passed normally, just playing quidditch and enjoying being with his best friends. However, a few weeks into his stay, he was awoken in the middle of the night by a tapping at the window. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. At first it seemed as though nothing were there, then he realized there was a black raven perched on the sill. He opened the window and it flew in, dropping a letter in his hand, then promptly left again. He picked up the letter and curiously opened it.

_Dear Harry, _

_I need help. I am in the woods outside. A wild animal attacked me. Luckily, I was able to send you a letter. Could you please come? I am severely wounded and fear I may need medical help._

It wasn't even signed. He looked at it curiously before turning to Ron's bed. "Ron!" He whispered, shaking his friend.

"Mmph.." Ron rolled over.

"Ron!" He pulled the blankets off.

"Whad'ya want?" Ron asked drowsily.

"Someone sent a letter. They're in the forest and need help!" He held it out to him.

"Mm...good for you." Ron burrowed his head into the pillow.

"C'mon!" Harry pulled the pillow out from under his friend.

"_Fine_." Ron sat up and glared. "Lemme read it." He snatched the paper out of Harry's hand. "Please come...wild animal...send letter...please come...need help...Yeah. Need serious mental help. What kind of person would send _you_ a letter asking for help?" He looked up. "This is it?"

Harry nodded. "What do you think?"

Ron stared at him incredulously. "I think it's some stalker fangirl who found out you were staying here and really wants your autograph. But, if _you_ want to go 'save' them, then by all means, let's go." He started to get up.

"_Let's? _As in, plural?"

"Yes, _let's_. You don't think you're leaving me here after you make me get up, do you?"

Harry sighed. "Fine." They got dressed and headed out, making as little noise as possible. They walked into the woods and had been wandering for a bit before they reached a clearing.

Ron sat down on a log. "Let's head back. We haven't found anyone yet, I guess they left or-"

All of a sudden, someone grabbed him and started tying his hands. Harry kicked them, but another grabbed his legs and began working on those, too. They were all around.

-

A/N: So...please review! Please, please, please!


	2. Surprise

A/N: Chapter Two! I really hope you guys like this fic...I personally love it, but it's mine, so...no reviews yet! Then again, I just posted it today...Okay, here it is. Oh, and if you read the disclaimer, put 'duck' in your review! (Sorry, it's tradition)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful Jo Rowling. I'm just borrowing him.

-

Blood Lines  
_"Tout le sang qui coule rouge; All blood is red."  
Eugene Bullard_

Chapter Two:

Surprise

_"If you're trying to take a roomful of people by surprise, it's a lot easier to hit your targets if you don't yell going through the door." _

_Lois McMaster Bujold_

-

Harry and Ron struggled to get free from the people who were holding them. Harry looked up at one of them and recognized him immediately. It was Lucius Malfoy, and he was smiling maliciously at their struggle. There were others surrounding them. Death Eaters.

Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping came from behind the trees to the left. Motioning to a burly Death Eater Lucius said, "Go." The Death Eater just stood there, stupidly. "The _trees_!" He pointed.

"Oh." The Death Eater walked into the darkness, then there was a bright flash and a 'thump' was heard.

"An ambush! Get your wands out!" Lucius ordered the others. The Death Eaters holding Harry and Ron threw them aside, their hands still bound, and the Death Eaters spread out.

There was another rustle and a Death Eater turned quickly, stunning one of his own. Lucius glared at him. "You idiot! Do you _want_ them to find us?" He motioned for the fallen man to be revived.

After a few minutes of silence, Lucius found it high time to gloat. "So...we finally have the _Great Harry Potter_. And his trusty sidekick too." He said, glancing at Ron. Another twig snapped and he turned around, dropping Harry in the grass. "Crabbe, Goyle, find out what that _thing_ is!"

They went into the darkness, and, after a few minutes of shuffling, came out with a figure in a plain black robe. The hood was up, but it was obviously a girl, probably about seventeen. They dropped her on the ground and stood there menacingly.

Lucius glared at the girl. "Deal with her."

A Death Eater went over to her and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, _girly_." He grabbed her face and wrenched it towards his. "Who are you?" The girl wriggled out of his hand and managed to grab her wand.

"_Stupefy_!" The Death Eater fell back. "_Girly_?" She said, raising her eyebrows as she kicked the stunned Death Eater. "And get some mouthwash." She added.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Get her!"

Pulling her hood down, the girl turned to face the oncoming spells. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lucius." Her strawberry-blonde hair shone in the moonlight as she took out her wand and pointed it at them.

Her blue-gray eyes transfixed Harry and he couldn't manage to tear his gaze away. "Who- who is that?" He asked.

Ron stared too. "I dunno," he admitted. "Do you think she has veela in her?"

Lucius didn't heed her warning, and fired stunning spell after stunning spell at her. Using a combination of shields and what looked like gymnastics, she managed to dodge them, reflecting quite a few, and knocking out the Death Eaters one by one. When they were all unconscious, the girl turned to them. "No, I don't have veela in me, and stop gawking. I'm not your type." She rolled her eyes and reached into one of her inconspicuous leather boots. She pulled out a knife and flipped it open, then cut their bonds.

"You could be. I mean-" Ron said

She sneered at him. "No, really. I'm _not _your type." She snapped the knife closed and stuck it back in her boot.

"But-"

"I said _no_. First of all, I'm way to old for you, second of all, you're annoying, and third of all, you don't even know me. Do you always go for the ones that turn you down?" She got up and started walking off, then turned around. "Is it too much to ask that you get back without needing me to rescue you again?" She shook her head and left the clearing, disappearing into the darkness.

Ron turned to him. "What just happened?"

Harry blinked. "I dunno." He stood up and glanced around the clearing, which was brighter and more Death Eater-filled than before. "We'd better get back."

Ron nodded. "Yeah. They'll be wondering where we were."

They reached an unspoken agreement to not tell anyone about their strange midnight meeting, though they _did _find it hard not to laugh at Mr. Weasley's expression when he realized there were half a dozen stunned Azkaban escapees on his property.

The days and weeks swept by and, before he knew it, Harry was getting on the Hogwarts Express and heading toward Hogwarts.

Besides an incident with Draco Malfoy and the end of Harry's wand, the train ride was pretty uneventful.

Finally they were seated at the familiar Gryffindor table and the only thing between them and food was the traditional Sorting ceremony.

"Really," Ron was saying to Hermione. "I think they do it every year to make us hungrier before we get to eat so we won't talk so much and bother them on the first day!" Hermione rolled her eyes in response, and the Sorting Hat began to sing.

_A millennia or more ago _

_Four wizards who about you know _

_Changed the future with a grace _

_They made a pact and built a place _

_To school young children, mold their mind _

_Four houses where they'd put their kind _

_Gryffindor chose brave at heart _

_Ravenclaw, you must be smart _

_Hufflepuffs will always try _

_Slytherin if you're cunning and sly _

_Now my friend here will read your name _

_And I'll give you a house that you'll claim _

_So in the end all of us win _

_And to quote great authors: Fin_

The entire hall united in rousing applause. When they settled, McGonagall pulled out her scroll. "Aaron, Kelly!" She called, and the first student walked forward to put on the hat.  
"RAVENCLAW!" It called after a few seconds. Soon Harry was too tired to pay attention and only just barely caught "Zedekiah, Julian!" and the call of "HUFFLEPUFF!"

He forced himself to eat a bit after the food appeared, but by that time, all he wanted to do was sleep. Finally, the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore started talking. A very comforting blanket of sound fell over him and he leaned onto the table. Then a 'bang!' sounded and Harry sat up with a start.

-

A/N: Yay! I only got one review, but I'm still putting up chapter two! Please, please, review again-squeal- Please-puppy dog eyes-


	3. Confusion

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter three! I hope you guys like! Please review! and I hope you enjoy this story as much as the other one (unless you didn't like the other, in that case I hope you enjoy this one more) even though it's more action-y...or even _because _it's more action-y. Probably not much romance in this one either, though. I'm not really a romance person.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the almighty Joanne Rowling. We shall all bow down to her. -to person in back- I said BOW!**

**-**

**Blood Lines  
_"Tout le sang qui coule rouge; All blood is red."  
Eugene Bullard_**

**Chapter Three:**

**Confusion**

**_"Confusion is always the most honest response." Marty Indik_ **

**-**

**The doors flew open with a bang and a young woman in Muggle clothes walked in, visibly furious. "Dumbledore!" She yelled, her blue eyes flashing. Her longhair looked light brown from the rain and she pushed it out of her eyes as she strode up to the head table.**

**The previously mentioned looked unperturbed. "Ah, there you are. Would you all please welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor -" He stopped and thought for a few seconds before turning to the woman. "What IS your surname, Hekate?"**

**She glared at him. "Ventru."**

"**Ah, right. Professor Ventru." Still sopping wet, she walked up to the table and sat down in the seat next to Dumbledore.**

**-**

**Harry stared after the woman, if you could call her that. She was young, probably his age. And there was something about that demeanor, that voice-**

**He tugged on Ron's shirt. "Ron! That's the girl- the one who saved us!" He whispered insistently.**

"**What? No, it can't be- It _is_! But, there must be a mistake! There's no way she's old enough to teach here!"**

**Harry pondered this for a moment. "She could be really smart. Maybe they let her skip years. They did that once at my old Muggle school."**

"**But, Hermione's smart, and _she_ hasn't skipped any years." Harry couldn't think of a comeback to this, so they dropped into silence to watch the scene before them.**

**-**

**At the head table, Professor Ventru was glaring at Dumbledore. "Albus! You want me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? That's what this...this..._thing_ is about?" Hekate asked, pulling a wet and crumpled paper out of her pocket.**

**"Well obviously. What else could it have been?"**

**This just enraged her further. " 'I need you to get here as quickly as possible. It's urgent.' Thank you _so_ much for clarifying! There are plenty of other people who would be happy to take this job and you know it! Why don't you get one of them?"**

**"None of their experience-"**

**"Experience? Maybe I have experience, but I am working! I am busy! I can't just drop everything and go on a mission for you anymore, Albus!" She paused for a moment, then said quietly, "What about my...," she dropped her voice even more, "..._case_?" She asked, worriedly.**

**"Come to my office after dinner and I'll tell you about my plan. I'm sure you remember where it is?" Dumbledore asked humorously.**

**Realization and confusion bathed her face simultaneously. "Where's Dippet?" She asked, looking down the table.**

**Dumbledore chuckled. "I forget how long it's been since you were here. Dippet retired. I'm Headmaster now." She looked fearful and he laughed outright. "Remembering the good times?"**

**She glared at him. "My time spent in Dippet's office was not the 'good times', as you so nicely put it."**

**"You spent the majority of your youth there. And your youth is supposed to be the good times." He informed her knowledgeably.**

**She just glared again. "I have to get out of these clothes," she said, motioning to her wet black jeans and black novelty t-shirt with _'Si tu potest lego hic tu hagus magis eruditus item nimis insto'_ on it. "Where are my rooms?"**

**"Oh, so you decided to stay?" He asked and received another glare in answer. "You know how much you loved riddles in your school days. I've prepared one just for you." She glared at him again, but he just continued.**

**_"I hide my secrets well.  
Lies you do not tell.  
Accidental spill."  
_  
She rolled her eyes. "Accidental spill? Albus, couldn't you do better than that? I'm going to go change." She got up and left the Great Hall, amid various murmurings, which she ignored.**

**She walked the corridors expertly, avoiding the trick stairs with ease and ignoring the fake doors. Soon she reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and through a side door, her new office. Behind the desk was a painting of a potions master in his laboratory. He was exceedingly clumsy and, as she watched, he knocked over a vial of clear fluid- Veritaserum.**

**"Charles, would you open up?" she asked him, ever so sweetly. He jumped and dropped the bottle in his hand. It hissed and started seeping through the table. He didn't notice.**

**"Hekate! What are you doing back here?"**

**"I'm _supposed_ to be teaching, but first I have to change. Could you open up please?"**

**He looked at her and smiled. "Anything for you." The portrait swung open and she stepped in. It was amazing. The living room first. Dark blue walls and carpet with light blue chairs and couch. The bookshelves and coffee table were wood. Then the bedroom. Dark green walls and carpet with a gigantic four poster. Ornate wood with dark green velvet curtains and a dark green feather comforter.**

**There was a bag of lemon drops on her pillow and she chuckled. "I bet I'm the only other person who likes those things," she thought. There was also a wooden bureau. Inside she found her clothes and her trunk, which she'd dropped in the entrance hall, had already been brought up. She'd have to buy more, or go back to her house. She thought she'd only be here for a few weeks when packing.**

**She grabbed her underclothes and another pair of black jeans and shirt, this one a black v-neck that said _'Ego ipse adbibo antis'_ in blood red. She mentally laughed at the irony and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower.**

**-**

**Hermione was extremely disconcerted. Harry and Ron were keeping something from her, and it was annoying, them whispering back and forth and thinking she didn't notice. Maybe Ginny would let her borrow some Extendable Ears. And then there was that teacher, Professor Ventru. She was a mystery. She'd only just appeared and already Hermione was hearing whispered rumors about her. One in particular said she was Dumbledore's daughter and had had private tutors, which was why she was so young. Annoying rumor mongers.**

**The Latin phrase on her shirt was interesting in itself. Hermione had noticed over the years that you could tell a lot about a person from the way they dressed. This professor wanted respect, but also had a sense of humor. Hermione shook her head in an effort to clear away the thoughts. If she kept thinking like this, people might start calling her "Cassandra" and asking her for palm readings. She rolled her eyes.**

"**Hermione, you coming?" Ron asked her, bringing her back to the real world.**

"**What? Oh, yeah." She followed him down the corridor towards Gryffindor tower. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the stairs leading to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and she paused. "Hey, Ron, can you take them up to the tower by yourself? I want to see something..." She trailed off and Ron looked at her.**

"**Sure Hermione, whatever. First years! Follow me!" She nodded and fell back, then slipped down the stairs, into Professor Ventru's office.**

**-**

**A/N: Okay, it's short. I _know_ it's short. But I'll put chapter four up soon, I've already got the first half or so written, so PLEASE review! I'll promise to keep the updates quick if you do!**


	4. All The Answers

**A/N: Okay, yeah, it's only been, what, four months or so? Well, it's back up, and I have no good excuse, except that I'm lazy. Look at my new songfic for an explanation of Game Night, etc., but here's chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter, you're denser than you look. Which is saying something.**

**Blood Lines**

_**"Tout le sang qui coule rouge; All blood is red."**_

_**Eugene Bullard**_

**Chapter Four:**

**All The Answers**

"**_It is better to know some of the questions than all of the answers."_**

_**James Thurber**_

**Charles looked at the mess. Half the table had disintegrated because of that stupid blue mixture. He heard a noise near the door and looked up, though didn't see anyone. He could've sworn he'd heard someone come in, though. Could it have been Hekate? No, he would've felt his portrait swing open. Maybe she'd found that secret passageway when you pull on the pepper imp. Probably not, though. Albus had been the last to find that one and even then it had only been because of his insatiable love for sweets.**

**He ignored his musings and looked around. Inside the door, he saw a girl with bushy brown hair and an uncertain look on her face. "Hello. What are you doing here?" He asked. "The term hasn't even started properly. How could you have gotten in trouble already? And…who _are _you?" He added as an afterthought.**

**She looked worried. "I'm Hermione Granger. Is Professor Ventru around?"**

**He nodded. "I'm Charles. And yes she's in, but she's busy at the moment. Can I take a message?"**

**She just looked at him strangely. "Erm…no. I'll just wait, thanks."**

**Hermione sat in a plush chair, waiting for Professor Ventru to come out. Just when Hermione had decided to give up and leave again, Charles' portrait swung out and said professor stepped out, clad in dry clothes and her still-wet hair pulled into a very McGonagall-like bun.**

**Hekate stepped out of the door. "Must put a password on here soon. Don't want _anyone_ to be able to come in." She reminded herself, and looked up. Hekate jumped. A girl, probably seventh year, was sitting in one of the chairs. She quickly calmed down. "If you're here to welcome me, thank you and goodbye. If you're from Dumbledore, I'm on my way there now. If you want something else, speak your business quickly please." She said sharply, irritated at being bothered.**

**The girl looked nervous. "Er, actually...I was just wondering..." Hermione paused, and started over, deciding to take a more forward approach. "Who _are _you?"**

**Hekate just stared at her. "As Albus informed you earlier, my name is Hekate Ventru and I am supposedly your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Perhaps you didn't catch that bit?"**

**Hermione looked perturbed. "No. I caught that perfectly _fine_. And anyway, it's not what I asked. I'm wondering _who _you _are._ As in, why do you look like you're my age, but are on a first-name basis with Dumbledore and why has no one has ever heard of you? You're not even in The Encyclopedia of Modern Witches and Wizards, and _everyone_ is in that!"**

**The teacher stared her down. "I believe that is for me to know and you _not _to find out. Anyway, **

"**Okay, then, when did you save Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked, changing gears quickly.**

**Professor Ventru raised her eyebrows. "Harry and Ron? I believe you're talking about the black-haired boy and the redhead?"**

**Hermione nodded. "Yes. They're my friends."**

"**Well then, you have extremely stupid friends. And if they really _are _your friends, you would already know the answer to that question and you wouldn't be asking me." She walked to the door. "Now, I'm late for a meeting with Albus, and it's probably after curfew, so consider this little interrogation session _over_." She turned and walked out.**

**Hermione just stared after her. "How is it that I didn't get any of my questions answered, yet I didn't even realize it until she left?" She asked herself aloud.**

"**That, my dear, is the amazing power of Miss Ventru." Charles answered, also staring out the door.**

**Harry, despite being extremely tired, stayed in the common room to wait for Hermione with Ron. He was just nodding off again when she walked in, looking dazed and confused. "What's up?" He asked.**

"**That new teacher. I went to talk to her, I wanted ask her some questions. You know what I got for an answer? Nothing. Except for more questions. And now, I have one for you." She made sure they were paying attention before springing the last bit on them. "When did she save you?"**

**Harry jumped. He hadn't been expecting that. "What? She never saved us!"**

**She just raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh, yes she did, Harry Potter. I heard you two talking about it during the feast. Now, out with it."**

**Ron started twiddling his thumbs.**

"**_Out with it_!"**

**Harry finally gave in. "Okay, you know those Death Eaters Ron's dad found in the woods?"**

"**Yeah..."**

"**Well, erm..." He trailed off, not knowing exactly where to start.**

**Thankfully, Ron did. "They attacked us…basically. Harry got this letter that said somebody was in the woods and needed his help. I went along, and the ambushed us. Then _she _ambushed _them _and let us go. Basically."**

**Hermione just blinked. "Are you saying that you two trusted a letter and then got attacked and would be dead meat right now if our _professor _hadn't saved you?" She asked, looking sternly at them, despite being only five-seven to their six-one and six-three.**

"**It's not funny!" Harry declared. "You should have seen her. She was throwing stunners left and right! Really amazing stuff!"**

"**Yeah," Ron said, "she's an awesome fighter."**

**Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll leave you guys to moon over our professor. I'm going to bed." She turned and headed back out, rolling her eyes, toward the head dormitory.**

**Hekate stopped in front of the stone gargoyle. "Hm…now, which sweet would it be today? First day of school, but classes haven't started yet..." She mused to herself. "Lemon Drop." The gargoyle sprang aside and she climbed onto the rising staircase. She jumped off at his door and knocked. It swung open and she walked in, shutting it behind her. "Now, what were you saying about a plan, or something?" She asked.**

"**Well, you see-" He paused. "Lemon drop?" He offered, holding out a small tin.**

"**Yes please." She took one and popped it in her mouth, sucking on it as he spoke. **

"…**Now, your case is very unordinary, so it's not exactly easy to get clearance, but-"**

"**Let me guess, you somehow managed to?" She half-asked, astonished. It was _extraordinarily_ hard to get clearance for her kind of problem.**

"**Yes. I have a few friends at the Ministry and they pulled a few strings, so..." He reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a silver goblet encrusted with rubies.**

"**_Sanguis Camella?_"**

**He nodded. "Yes. Now, to make it work, you put your finger here and here..."**

**-**

**A/N: Review please! This has been written for a while, but I had to fix it a bit, change some of the speech...yeah. I also fixed Chapters 1-3, so if you want to take another look at those...they're not much different, so you don't have to, but they sound better now. And I've decided to inform you of some of the lesser important Latin phrases next chapter...if you review. Please!**


	5. Secrets

A/N: Hello all. Yes, it has been forever. Yes, I will eventually update GN. For now, though, you will have to be happy with this.

Disclaimer: I am not Jo.

**Blood Lines**

_"Tout le sang qui coule rouge; All blood is red."_

- _Eugene Bullard_

**Chapter Five: Secrets**

"_There are no secrets better kept than the secrets that everybody guesses." _

_- George Bernard Shaw_

Hermione awoke the next morning as she usually did, with her brain already in full working order. "My first real day as Head Girl!" was her primary thought. She showered quickly and dressed, pinning her badge on her robes. She hadn't seen the Head Boy yet, and wondered who she was sharing her dorms with.

She decided to skip the beginning of breakfast and instead went straight to Dumbledore's office. When she got to the gargoyle, she stopped, realizing she didn't have the password. Just as she was about to go and look for a teacher, it hopped aside and Professor Ventru strode out, fingering a silver goblet.

Hermione's dislike for teachers was normally less than the respect she had for them. For Professor Ventru, however, there was no dislike, and little respect. She just felt intimidated, and suspicious. The only reason she had to respect her was for protecting Ron and Harry, and that was their own fault.

"Er…Professor?" She asked as Ventru strode past, apparently not noticing her.

"Yes...Hermione, isn't it?" Ventru answered, turning. Okay, maybe she did notice her.

"Um…I'm the Head Girl and-"

"Lemon Drop. Anything else?"

"Uh…no. Thank you."

"Good. I'll see you in class."

Hermione blinked. They hadn't gotten the timetables yet- the timetables! That was one of the Head duties! She turned to the gargoyle hurriedly. "Lemon Drop." It hopped aside and she raced up. "Professor-" She literally ran into just the professor she was looking for.

"You were looking for the time-tables, I presume, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked at her feet. "Yes, Professor. I'm sorry I'm late; I just didn't know the password and had to ask Professor Ventru-" She took a deep breath.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Here are the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff time-tables. The Head Boy will be giving the Slytherins and Ravenclaws theirs."

Hermione nodded. "Er...Professor? Who _is_ the Head Boy? It's not Ron, or Justin..." she trailed off. "I'll have to work with him, so shouldn't I know who he is?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "That would be a problem, wouldn't it? Never you worry. I'll be announcing it at breakfast, which is almost over, so we'd better hurry, unless we want utter pandemonium. Merlin knows what the children will do without their time-tables."

Hermione nodded, "Of course," she agreed, although both of them knew only the Ravenclaws would care. The others would probably be ecstatic, not frightened.

Hekate rubbed her temples. She had a feeling this wouldn't be a good week. First, there was the meeting over the Sanguis Camella with Dumbledore last night, and then she had to write up a class schedule for her first day, so it had been midnight before she got to sleep. This morning, she had had to get up for _another_ meeting with Dumbledore. Of course, it didn't help that the entire staff _and_ the Head Girl were asking questions about her background. She would get through it, though. It was expected of her.

She walked to the Great Hall, purposely taking a longer route. As she got to the doors, she contemplated not going in, but in the end, braved the storm and entered. Hunger was an incredible incentive, along with not wanting to give the rumormongers more ideas.

Dumbledore was sitting in his seat when Ventru came in. "Ah. I wasn't expecting you to show up." He said.

"A teacher is expected to be present on the first day of classes." She responded.

Severus Snape could see the entire table from his vantage point next to McGonagall. He saw the silver goblet Ventru set on the table when she took her seat. He knew what Sanguis Camella was and he knew what it was used for. He was a smart man, and he put the facts together within seconds. He figured out what Ventru was, and realized how she knew Dumbledore. The only thing he couldn't understand was why Dumbledore was letting her teach.

Snape spent the rest of the meal staring at Albus. Dumbledore realized this and but ignored it. "I would like to introduce this year's Head Girl and Boy, for those of you who do not know. Hermione Granger." She stood, blushing. "And Draco Malfoy." Every Gryffindor's eyes widened as the blonde rose.

"Albus! You know the animosity between those two. This will never work! Albus!" Minerva hissed at him.

Dumbledore continued smiling. "Now, you have a few moments before your first class. It would do you well to get there, or your new Head Students might have to take points off." The children got up quickly and started leaving, chattering to each other at the prospect of another interesting year.

Albus got up, and Severus followed him. They walked in silence to the Headmaster's office; Snape cast suspicious looks at the man. When they finally reached their destination, Dumbledore sat down calmly. "Lemon drop?"

Snape let go of pretenses and totally ignored the older man's inquiry. "She's a _vampire_!"

A/N: Heh. Cliffhanger...sorta. Please review and tell me if you think Hekate's a Mary Sue. I'm really trying to keep her from becoming one. She is not all powerful. She just has talents. Also, Harry will become much more important soon. Tell me if you like how I portray Hermione, and if you like the plot so far. Coming up: Draco _is _snarky, but he is not evil. This fic will probably become Hr/R and H/G. Not incredibly romantic, but it will be important.Ooh! And tell me if you like how I did Snape. Yeah, that's it. Bye.

Hekate


End file.
